The Art of Chivalry
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: Good evening ladies and gentleman. Today, you will witness your not so-typical love story about a princess and a knight. Penny Ling/ Vinnie


**HAPPY THANKGIVING EVERYONE!**

**Title:** The Art of Chivalry

**Rated:** T

**Cartoon:** Littlest Pet Shop

**Pairing (s):** Penny Ling/ Vinnie, Some other pairings along the way.

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Action/ Adventure

**Summary:** Good evening ladies and gentleman. Today, you will witness your not so-typical love story about a princess and a knight. Penny Ling/ Vinnie

**One of the winners of my LPS poll! Hope you enjoy this!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Littlest Pet Shop, Hasbro does.**

* * *

**Prelude **

"Ok...you can do this, Penny Ling. You can do this."

The purplish blue-colored Panda look at herself in the mirror, repeating those words over and over again. Today was the big day of her and her friends' play. They all worked hard on it for almost two months and now it was time to perform in front of a live audience.

The audience was basically all of their pet and non-pet friends. How Blythe and Russell manage to get a lot of their animals friends to appeared to see their play? She didn't know.

All she knew was that she had to think positively and reminded herself tonight is going to be perfect. She couldn't get nervous. She was the lead after all!

There was a knock on the dumbwaiter's door. "Penny, showtime is in three minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Russell." Penny fixed her princess hat one last time before jumping off of Blythe's chair. Everyone was using Blythe's room as a place to get ready. She was the last one to finish getting ready before the big opening tonight. Russell opened the dumbwaiter's door, a clipboard in one arm. Penny notice Zoë was with him. They both look upset about something. "Um...what's wrong? Did I took too long?"

Russell shook his head, his fingers squeezing the bridge of his little nose tightly. "Oh no, Penny Ling. It's isn't you."

"It's just that darling. Sunil has... dare I say... gone A-wall."

"What?!" While Sunil wasn't the lead, he was still one of the key players! Now that Penny Ling thought about it, she did see Sunil packing his stuff in his top hat, looking around the play area suspiciously early in the morning. Was he making sure no one caught him while he escape?

"Don't worry, I already have some of us who aren't going to appeared in act one out looking for him while we perform on stage. Hopefully, we'll find him when his part comes up." Russell said, trying to insure the worry panda that everything was fine.

"B-but Sunil is supposed to appeared in act two." So much for a perfect night. They have no one to played Sunil's part and if he's still missing by the time of the second act...

"Don't worry dear. Me and Pepper would look for that runaway mongoose while you performed. Speaking of which, you look... FAB-u-LOUS!"

Penny blushed at the purple spaniel's comment as she entered the dumbwaiter. She was dressed in a pink gown with a classic princess hat on her hat. Russell closed the door and pull the rope, causing the small elevator to move down towards the play area. "Um...thank you, Zoë. I know you wanted to be the princess."

Zoë simply waved her front paw off at that comment. "Oh, darling... you won your part fair and square and I'm quite happy with my parts." Zoë quickly turn to glare at the orange hedgehog. "Well... one of my parts."

Russell sighed at that. Before the conversation could continue, they reached the play area. The three pets jump out of the elevator and quickly went behind the make-shift stage. "Alright, people..." He shouted. "Get to your stations. It's showtime!"

He turn to Zoë and hissed. "Continue to look for Sunil with Pepper during act one. He has to be somewhere."

-#####-#####-

A group of animals were sitting on the ground in front of a make-shift stage, waiting for the show to start.

Walking onto stage was Blythe, dress in a black dress and a purple cardigan.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman. Today, you will witness your not so-typical love story about a princess and a knight. Where they save their kingdom from a evil witch but first...let's start at the beginning."

With that said, Blythe walk off stage as the curtains started to open...

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **The hardest part of writing or even drawing a story is how you began.

I was having such a hard time on how to started this story. I decided to update The Performer first before trying to figure out how to start it out. It took a while but I manage to figure out the beginning of this story. So, here it is, The Art of Chivalry: The other winner from my LPS Poll.

This is basically a Penny Ling/ Vinnie fanfic. If I have to be force against my will to pick my favorite OTP in this series, it will be this pairing. I loved how they interact with each other in the show and they are so adorable.

Other pairings will appear as the story progress.

Also, just in case you don't know, my other LPS story: The Performer has been updated. Chapter 3 is up and I'm currently working on chapter 4. Maybe do a snippet for that fic.

So, Until then...


End file.
